The present invention relates to adjustable extension arm apparatuses for use with electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates extension arm assemblies that provide precision long or short range positioning and adjustment of electronic devices such as flat panel displays, keyboards, test equipment and other user devices.
It is often desirable to position user devices or equipment such as video displays, keyboards, mouse-type devices, etc. about a workspace or other location to give maximum comfort and ease of use to the user. For instance, such equipment can be placed on desks, tabletops, or upon other equipment such as personal computers or workstations.
One drawback to these configurations is the reduction in available workspace taken up by the equipment. Another drawback is the inability to place the equipment in a desired location. A further drawback is the potential for eye strain, neck strain and/or a cumulative trauma disorder such as carpel tunnel syndrome from poor placement of devices such as monitors and keyboards.
Different solutions have been provided in order to overcome these obstacles. For example, in one solution, a monitor stand or printer stand elevates the apparatus over other equipment on a desk. While this may free up workspace, it often places the equipment in an undesirable location or fixed position. Another solution employs a mechanical extension arm to support the monitor. Extension arms free up workspace and allow users to place the equipment where it is wanted. One such extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,274, entitled “Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein. Another type of extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,134, entitled “Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices with Cable Management System,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
The extension arms of the aforementioned patents are particularly beneficial when positioning and/or adjusting user equipment in a work environment. The user is able to quickly and efficiently position a video display terminal or other equipment while he or she is situated at a desk or lab table, for example.
However, there are many other situations where it is also beneficial to be able to adjustably position a user device. For instance, in a hospital or clinic setting, the user may be a patient lying in a bed or a clinician inputting patient information or conducting tests on the patient. In these such cases, the user device may need to be positioned in one location for use, but the supporting device that holds the user device may be based quite remotely from this location.
In this case, a boom-type extension arm assembly may be used to provide the long range necessary to appropriately position the user device. Unfortunately, many boom-type extension arms must be configured to handle a specific user device of a known weight. For instance, such extension arms may use coiled springs having a fixed spring constant. The coiled springs may be chosen to handle the specific user device's weight. In this case, adjustment of such assemblies can difficult, and it may not be possible to swap between different user devices.
Another problem is that it may be difficult for such coiled spring assemblies to handle the load of the user device as the assembly moves through a range of positions. For instance, the assembly may move between a vertical position and a horizontal position. These two positions can place radically different load requirements on the coiled spring assembly. Thus careful engineering is important to prevent the assembly from snapping from the vertical position to the horizontal position, or vice versa. A further problem is how to run one or more cables through an extension arm while ensuring proper fit without kinking or other damage to the cable(s). Therefore, new extension arm assemblies which overcome these and other problems are desired.